A Day of Fuji's Cactus
by edkofarah
Summary: Well, we know Fuji loves his Cactus. but what does his Cactus really feels?  read on on how the cactus feels on all the regulars and also on Fuji himself.   An attempt at humor


_well, we know Fuji loves his cactus but what does his cactus feels? _  
><em>i got myself a cactus recently and this idea just came onto me. <em>

_an attempt at humor. it might not be funny but tell me what you think! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own POT. i really wish though. _

* * *

><p>A day of Fuji's Cactus<p>

Hello, my name is Cactus and I solely belong to the Seigaku tensai, Fuji Syuusuke. Although sometimes Yuuta and Fuji's sister, Yumiko-san occasionally water me if Fuji was too busy with his after-school practices.

Man, I miss Yuuta a lot! After he enrolled into St. Rudolph , he has been practicing like crazy and I can't really see him much anymore.

Today is a very special day for both me and Syuusuke! It's our anniversary. Yay! I can't really remember how long Syuusuke picked and care for me but I do know one thing, it's today. This date! I'm so happy! I wonder what he will do this year. Last year, he gave me a feast of the most top-quality fertilizer and I grew a lot thanks to that. I love Syuusuke so much!

I'm just a succulent type plant and I can't really do much. But I will loyally wait for Syuusuke to return home and bring smile on his tired face. Not many people know, our tensai here are not known to be tensai for nothing. He practices and perfected his triple counter each time he have the chance to. And also, he practices a lot to stand that stupid Inui Juice! Poor my Syuusuke's stomach. It must have been hell for him. I really wish to prick that Megane Inui here, right in the face for making my Syuusuke suffers.

As always, I will wait for my Syuusuke loyally and patiently as usual but a bit of excitement. It's today after all.

It's 3.00 o'clock! Time for club practice. I wonder how Syuusuke is doing today. I bet he beat all those regulars and still maintain at the top. I really wish I can see that stupid brat face when he lost to my Syuusuke. What a brat, always speaking English! My Syuusuke is better than you! I felt so proud of myself being able to prick him the other day. That's for being so rude to my Syuusuke. And that stupid Momo too. Urgh! He so loud and uppity it hurt to see him and Syuusuke in one picture. It just too wrong and he always gets on Syuusuke's nerve! The nerve! But Syuusuke being the best, always maintain his composure although occasionally he likes to play a little joke sometimes. But who can hate him? He's the tensai after all.

I'm sure of one thing though; Syuusuke respected his Captain a lot, that Megane Poker-face Tezuka. He always keeps up to his development and always, always does his best to catch up. I don't see why though. To me, Syuusuke has always been the best!

Do you want to know something? Well, it's a well known fact that Tezuka is really hard one to smile right. What an old man…but during the last National Tournament, (where my awesome Syuusuke won against that stupid petenshi! Yay!) he finally smiled. And, don't tell anyone of this, Syuusuke secretly took a picture of a smiling Tezuka and keeps in his drawer. I not really sure why I'm telling you guys this, I heard it kind of important (shrug). Well, Syuusuke always looks at the picture though. I wish he give me more attention than that stupid picture.

It's almost 6.00 o'clock and Syuusuke is not back yet. I wonder why. I mean, he can't forget about today right? It's a special day! Hurm, nope, my Syuusuke will never forget about today! Yup, there's must be something else going on. Like he's looking for my present! (wide grin).

Or maybe, maybe he's spending time with that stupid friend of his, you know, that cat Eiji. That cat-eiji is so jumpy and always with his nya-nya. What a showy guy, with his acrobatic tennis and all, urgh! Plus, he keeps bothering Syuusuke for love advice with his double partner, that baka-Oishi. He always worries about so many things. Doesn't he feel tired at all? Even I feel tired listening about this stupid couple whenever that cat-eiji came over, bothering my Syuusuke. Why can't they just find somebody else? Let me spend my precious time with Syuusuke alone!

And then, we have that Taka-san. Oh my god, he is so weird! One moment he is so nice and docile and nice again and the next, suddenly went all BURNING! BURNING! And all scary too. I really wish they stopped pairing that stupid Taka with my Syuusuke. What if Syuusuke got hurt? Syuusuke, don't go near him anymore! I know he's your friend and all but he's dangerous and he scares me! What will happen if you got hurt (sad)?

There's only one regular that I think is really nice. That kawaii Kaidoh Kaoru. He is such a nice kouhai. Once, he watered me and feed me and also talked to me. He's the only one treated me nice. Why can't everyone be like him? I really like his spirit and you know how he started his regime so early in the morning. That so cool of him, although my Syuusuke is even cooler. And he also not really on good terms with that stupid Momo. Good!

Where is my Syuusuke? It's almost 7:30. It's quite late, right? Is he alright? Oh my god, I'm so worried right now. What if Syuusuke got hurt by those weird members of that stupid Tennis Club? Are they holding him back? Don't they know today is a special day of Syuusuke and I? I mean, I understand that Syuusuke is a great asset and all but they can't really expect him to do everything, right? He has other commitments, like ME!

_The door opened_

'Gomen. I know I'm late. Sorry. And no, I did not forget about today. Look what I got here.' Fuji gave his cactus a smile and put out a new, bigger clay pot to his beloved cactus.

'Happy Anniversary! I think it already high time that we change your pot. I was late because I'm looking for the perfect pot for you.' Fuji gave his cactus a big wide grin. 'So, come on, let's change your pot!'

I knew it! My Syuusuke will never forget about today! I even got a new makeover! Aren't I pretty?

I love Syuusuke so much! And as always, I will wait for him patiently and loyally at home.

P/S: can't wait for next year!

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review! <em>

_thank you!_


End file.
